07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Kapitel 49
Kapitel 49: Paradise of Oblivion (1) is the forty-ninth chapter overall, and the second chapter of Volume 9 of the 07-Ghost manga series. The volume was released on the 25th of November 2009 in Japan. Its ISBN is 978-4-7580-5466-9. Summary Ouka's ladies-in-waiting and Frau are anxious over the sudden disappearance of Ouka and Teito. As Gyokuran, Ohruri and Kikune run around and argue amongst themselves, Frau reflects that he had hunted too much the previous night and woken up late. Gyokuran insists on immediately starting a search for Ouka, to the consternation of Ohruri and Kikune, who are less emotional about Ouka's disappearance. Capella observes that Teito still hasn't returned, and becomes upset. Seeing this, Frau attempts to take Capella's mind off his concern for Teito by playing with him. Capella cheers up and tells Frau that Teito is teaching him how to use combat Zaiphon, saying that his Zaiphon is not "cool" like Teito's, but states that he will "fight bad guys too" and rescue Teito. However, Frau insists that Capella work on his healing Zaiphon instead. Frau recalls his conversation with Teito the previous night. The two had talked about Capella, and Frau told Teito that to Capella, he (Teito) is like a god, but Teito did not believe Frau. Teito went to bed and, as Frau left the room, asked what kind of person Frau's "god" was. Frau untruthfully replied that he doesn't remember. Back in the present, Burupya appears, running towards Frau and Capella. Frau notices that Burupya is coughing up incense. At the Krat House, a cult led by Labrador's uncle is meeting, and Teito and Ouka have been stranded in a part of the house that appears to be entirely made of ice. Teito and Ouka regain consciousness, and Ouka panics over Kururu's and Burupya's absence. Teito calms her down, and she marvels at his inner strength. The two then try to break out of their icy prison, but are suddenly confronted by Lem, who tells them that they will become a part of his "collection". Quotes from this Chapter *"Going out through the window, she was certainly tired by official business." (Ohruri about Ouka, pg 2) *"I believed Capella himself didn't have a speck of dimness, that's his quality. I thought it would definitely work." (Teito to Frau, pg 5) *"As far as Capella's concerned, you're like a god." (Frau to Teito, pg 9) *'Teito: '"Frau...what kind of person was he? Your god..." 'Frau: '"I don't remember anymore." (pg 11) *"At the time your spine lengthens, your gaze stares into the distance and you steadily hear the voices of the people, your duty is to be depended on." (Fea Kreuz to Teito, flashback, pg 19) *"Even in this kind of situation he can stay calm...what inner strength he holds." (Ouka's thought about Teito, pg 22) *"I'm glad you're feeling well. I am Lem, there's nothing to be afraid of." (Lem to Teito and Ouka, pg 26) Characters in order of Appearance *Gyokuran *Frau *Kikune *Ohruri *Capella * Guido (flashback cameo) *Two unnamed civilians *Burupya *Labrador's Uncle (mentioned) *Unnamed cult members *Two unnamed women *Teito Klein *Agas *Fea Kreuz Raggs *Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg *Kururu (mentioned) *Lem Category:Manga Category:Volume 9 Category:Chapters